


Time Heals All Wounds (but his will grow progressively worse as long as he's alive)

by intoxicated_by_our_lies, klismaphilia



Series: Original Works/Modern Setting [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Reality, Slut Shaming, Star-crossed, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/pseuds/intoxicated_by_our_lies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/klismaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man's ultimate personal failure is not realizing that thirteen year old sisters like to snoop. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Heals All Wounds (but his will grow progressively worse as long as he's alive)

Aishol toyed with her older brother's computer, admittedly trying to snoop through it. It was a little wrong to keep trying to find something in his computer to tease him about, but ugh, he was being such a brat lately and she... she was okay with feeling guilty a little bit.

 

There wasn't much there she could really find, sadly. He deleted the majority of his history and didn't seem to download much- ugh, why did he have to make this so hard? All she wanted was just one thing to tease him about and he didn't have anything that she possibly could. 

 

It was several long minutes before she noticed multiple videos of the same person in the thumbnail of a Youtube video. It was a cute much older man with dark skin and long dreadlocks that fell to his shoulders, the name reading Soqe. She smiled at one of the videos, noticing that he was half naked, a towel wrapped around his waist in a bathtub. He was cute, definitely someone that was worth becoming eye candy to many people.

 

She typed in his name into the search bar, and was then greatly amused when she noticed quite a number of the titles of the links had 'You have visited this page many times' underneath. Was her brother really stalking some much older guy? That... that was actually hilarious to her. She never thought of him as the type to fall for an actor. 

 

Clicking on his instagram, she rolled her eyes when she noticed the first picture on the left being a contest. It looked pretty generic to her, the usual 'like my page, blah blah blah, and i'll come to your town and we can date!' She's never really saw this out of movies and books, but she guessed no one really found dating some actor interesting.

 

Except Irinei, apparently.

 

There was an annoyed tapping behind the girl, the sound of a boot hitting several times against the floor as Irinei crossed his hands over his chest, frowning. Aishol turned around, almost wide eyed, before a smirk slid onto her face, almost devious. It was... annoying, to say the least.

 

Walking over to the desk, the older teen pulled himself up onto the surface, looking down at her with an expression of annoyed malice, crossing arms over his chest after he'd reached up to brush a lock of silver-dyed hair out of his eyes. They were bloodshot, sore from sitting around in the dark without sleep for hours, only further adding to his unnerving appearance.

 

"Aish," Irinei teased, leaning in closer to look at her. "What exactly are you doing?"

 

She bit her lips, shrugging her lips as she very quickly closed the pages leading towards the Soqe boy. "Nothing, big brother," she shook her head, sliding the laptop off now. "I just needed to use it for some school work. I'm done now. Thank you."

 

"You aren't a very good liar." The older teen sighed, fiddling with the chain on his pants, before shrugging as he looked at her. "Whatever, I guess. At least you said thanks this time."

 

He dropped his rather large bag on the floor, the textbooks thudding when it hit the ground, before he was lying back on his bed, arms stretched out over his head as he did so. He leveled a gaze at the door, finding Aishol still standing there, and frowned. "Did you need something, sis?"

 

She shook her head again, giggling to herself. "No..." she trailed off, innocently humming now. "You know... you're supposed to close your browser before you log off." she giggled. "And you're not supposed to stalk other boys. People will look at you weirdly when they see that you had a million different tabs of the same boy open."

 

He tried to fix his expression back into neutral, trying to keep his face as expressionless as possible, despite the internal turmoil he was feeling about it. Irinei nearly wanted to throw up- Aish had been looking at his goddamn search history! He could only imagine what else... no. There was no way she'd noticed that, it was... she would've said something, probably yelled at him for being disgusting, anything.

 

Still, he couldn't help glancing over to the trashcan, noting that the plastic wrap he'd tossed in was still covering the array of pictures beneath. "I-I'm not stalking anyone," Irinei cleared his throat. "It would never happen anyway, so there's no point in bringing it up."

 

She giggled to herself, greatly aware by the fact that he was so annoyed with her now. He was half blushing, staring at her intensely now. "Did you enter his contest, big brother?" she asked, jumping onto the bed with him as she pushed his shoulder, practically falling into him. "Mom won't let you go on a date with a guy in his twenties," she teased, giggling once more when he was pushing her away from him. "I bet he's straight, Irrie. Probably doesn't even look at your account."

 

"Of course not," Irinei answered quickly, sighing. "Nobody looks at my account, and honestly, a contest? I don't even know what you're talking about, Aish." No, he wasn't going to admit he'd been frantically checking the instagram page for ten days straight, definitely wasn't going to admit that he was trying to hack the system so he could make sure he actually stood a chance... 

 

He frowned as Aishol fell nearly on top of him, his hand finding her shoulders to pull her off of him, annoyed further when he felt her hand grab at his hair. "Knock it off, Aishol. Seriously, there's nothing going on. Absolutely nothing." He sighed, frowning, before shifting awkwardly when he felt the small bump under the blankets beneath his leg. "Can you just leave me alone? Go do whatever thirteen year old girls do."

 

She was giggling frantically, pushing her body against his further, kicking her feet out against his legs. "How many fake accounts did you make so that you could boost your views, big brother?" she asked, innocently laying her head against his shoulders, wrapping one around his neck now. He looked so uncomfortable, like whenever mom asked him if he had a boyfriend yet or when she asked why he didn't have more friends coming over except for Zenny and Tharan.

 

"You know," she giggled. "I could try and submit my name too. I bet my chances are higher."

 

"Please, you're thirteen. You have no chance at anything." Irinei went lax at the motion, allowing Aishol to prop herself against him, still awkwardly fidgeting, but no longer trying to push her away. His hand went to his phone, flipping it open to check on one of the recent texts he'd sent out, before tossing it to the side in frustration. He uncomfortably pressed himself further against the mattress, hand hesitantly allowing itself to pat Aishol's shoulder as he shut his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths. 

 

"Anyway, I'm pretty tired. Can this wait till later?" Honestly, at this point, with her knowing so much already, he just wanted her out of his room. Even if she was, admittedly, rather warm and he was still freezing from the frigid weather outside... no. She was too fucking comfortable.

 

She groaned loudly, playfully staring at him with a grin that nearly hurt her. "And you're seventeen, bet they only allowed people over eighteen to submit. Whadda ya do, lie?"

 

Still, she sat up again, stretching out her legs so they hit the floor. She grabbed her phone from her pocket, pulling up his instagram account and pushing 'follow'. "If you can submit, bet I can too."

 

"Don't..." he said, almost darkly in spite of himself, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as one of his shaky hands latched around her wrist. She looked up, briefly, almost nervously, as Irinei gritted his teeth and glanced over to his bookbag, wanting nothing more than to reach over and grab one of his pictures again... something he'd been planning on doing long before Aish had snuck into his room.

 

He smiled at her, demeanor changing as he sat forward, ruffling her hair instead. "Actually, you might as well. I mean, I'm never going to win anyway, and neither are you, so it doesn't matter." He nodded, pushing her off him a bit before pointing to the door. "Now, out."

 

Aishol crossed her arms, turning away from him now. "You're being weird again, Irrie," she commented, growing upset now. She couldn't explain how he always managed to do it but he did. It was so weird how he always managed to just become really dark and creepy and then become calm and playful. "Whatever. He's not all that cute anyway so I'm not going to join."

 

“According to you, I'm always weird." He shrugged his shoulders lightly, toying with the hem of his pink overshirt, offering her little more than a soft smile as he rolled over onto his side, unwilling to face her any longer. He could hear her huff, before standing to her feet, his exhaustion suddenly seeming to sink in as she stepped away. "Go find Kai and Viv or something. I have... studying to accomplish. Hand me my backpack if you feel like being nice."

 

* * *

 

  
  


Aishol slid her straw into her mouth, humming to herself quietly as she listened to her mother drone on about a recent discovery somewhere in Egypt of old relics just being unearthed up after a dig, and how she wanted to study them for herself. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at every word, wanting nothing more than to just speak up and tell her to talk about something more interesting. Even if she thought it was cool they found something as old as pottery and jewelry from then, she didn't care enough about them.

 

"So, what did the two of you do today?" their mother finally asked them, glancing back and forth at the two of them.

 

Aishol smirked, shrugging her shoulders as she popped a spoonful of pasta in her mouth. "I entered a contest. Irinei did too."

 

"I-it's not really worth talking about..." the seventeen year old said, half cringing at the fact Aish had brought it up again. He gripped the table more tightly, slim fingers wrapping around the wooden edge before he offered the much older woman a small smile, before chuckling slightly to try and misplace the tension. "I'm more doing it for kicks than anything. I mean, aside from studying, my life's... not exactly exciting."

 

Looking over at the fifteen year old twins, Irinei secretly prayed that either Kai or Vivi would speak up and distract Aishol, pull her attention elsewhere. He was half ready to stand up and leave, taking a long drink of water with a red blush staining his cheeks, before half choking, coughing loudly. Looking over at Aishol, he sent her a death glare, wiping down his Iron Maiden shirt in annoyance from the water that had spilled onto it, wanting nothing more than for this to be over with. Why had he left his computer on, anyway?

 

"It's about getting some actor Irrie likes to date them for like a week or something." She hummed innocently. "He's got a hole bunch of photos of him everywhere on his computer."

 

Irinei froze, gritting his teeth again, eyes shutting with capricious enmity building inside his chest. "He's not just an actor. He can do just about everything- acting, singing, modeling- and...and he's really sweet and a great guy from everything I can see and I just want to meet him and see if he's as great in person as he was in his interviews..." He swallowed, roughly, unable to look at them any longer. "I... I just... admire him. He... I think we'd be good for each other..." Irinei let his gaze drop to the floor, awkwardly pushing himself back in his seat as much as possible. "I'm not hungry... can I go lie down?"

 

"Who is it?" Vivi asked, a small grin on her face as she elbowed her twin's arm. 

 

It looked like the oldest of them was going to speak, but was cut off by Aishol hitting the palms of her hands against the table. "Soqe. S-o-q-e. I think he likes him. Mom, guess his age!"

 

Kai glanced up to Irinei, stifling a laugh when he saw the older boy slinking lower in his seat as though he could somehow disapoear, elbowing Vivi slightly, before leaning over to whisper in her ear. "How much more embarrassed do you think he'll get if we cut in too?"

 

She smirked, looking between the oldest of them and the youngest, shrugging her shoulders before saying, "He's reacting pretty badly now so probably pretty bad. What are you up for first?"

 

"Could ask him if this is related to the loud sounds coming from his room at night, or..." he smirked, reaching up to try and cover it, before looking up.

 

Adjusting his glasses slightly, Kai coughed slightly, finally piping up, "So, um... what are you going to do if you win the contest, Irinei?"

 

“Are you going to fuck him if you guys hit it off?"

 

"W-what...?" The oldest of the group blinked quickly, before nearly cringing, feigning a look of disgust. "Why would I want to do that? I... yeah."  _ They definitely don't need to know that you stick vibrators up your ass and then come all over pictures of him. _ "P-piss off."

 

"That's enough," Yui said, glaring down at her children. "Leave him alone now. Irinei, if you're done, you may go and finish your schoolwork so I can look it over."

 

"But I wasn't do nuthin', mom," Aishol whined, dropping her fork onto her face. "I was just trying to ask him-"

 

"Aishol," she warned, standing up from the table. "You may clean up after everyone is finished. And then back to your room."

 

The silver haired boy ran out of the room without a second thought,nearly knocking his chair over in the process to get away from his family. He was so.... so fucking embarrassed he couldn't think. All he could think about now was... was... what would happen if he  _ did _ win. Would Soqe want to fuck him?  _ Would he let him sit on his face, lick his release from his thighs, suck on the skin until there were bite marks and bruises all over his pale skin? _

 

Irinei gasped at the thought, leaning back against his wall as his breathing grew harsher. He couldn't describe why he felt so... so needy, even more so aroused. It was wrong. Everything he'd been doing was... was so fucking wrong. He just...

 

_ I love him... fuck what everyone else says. If he's as perfect in real life as he is on TV... there's nobody more worth it. _

 

* * *

 

  
  


Soqe toyed with just saying fuck it and binge watch whatever show was currently popular. He was behind tweeting and messaging back his friends, but he was also behind in reading in replying to his fans... ugh, he'd be seeing them all tomorrow after the next interview ends and there was probably quite a number of people who wanted to get a date with him. Plus, he's already done thirty of them today and he just needed to do a full stack before saying 'this was really hard, I need a bottle of booze to make myself feel better' without feeling like an addict.

 

Sighing, he grabbed a random letter from one of several stacks, opening it up and read it half way through it before stopping. And then cringed. 

 

_ Dear Soqe, _ it read. He skimmed down the letter once more, stopping when he read, _ you're all I think about. Your movies, your songs... sometimes I feel like you're writing only to me; like you know who I am, that you're in love with me, just like I am with you. I cried when you died in that crime show and cried when you kissed that fucking whore of an actress. She was the reason why the movie failed, by the way. Your acting was beautiful, a true miracle for anyone. I watch it all the time. It's my favorite movie. I love you, you're all I fantasize about at night. I hope we're able to meet. Your biggest fan, Irie. _

 

It seemed like his fans were getting creepier by the days until he announced who won the contest. Sometimes he worried that one of his friends or him would be hurt because a fan went off the deep end. All he could think about was the recent girl that was shot by a fan that thought they were in love or that one reporter that was stalked and raped... it made him worried even more.

 

Sighing, he put the letter back into its envelope. Maybe it was better off to get drunk and read the letters instead.

 

* * *

 

 

He was completely tired of all the ridiculousness in this household. Everyone acted so asinine half the time that it was becoming more of a nuisance than Irinei wanted to deal with. Even the twins, who normally were content to leave him in peace, had been doing nothing but irritating him. Stealing his things, being nosy and constantly mocking him for the  _ apparently obvious  _ crush he had on Soqe wasn't helping anything.

 

_ This was all Aishol's fault.  _ It had grown to a point where even being in the same room as his youngest sibling made him angry- any of them, really, he usually had to keep himself calm by ignoring them at this point. And it made it all the harder when their mother kept coming in and poking around at his things... he would've hated to have her in here lately. He hadn't even had a chance to empty his waistband or return all his... particulars to their proper places yet.

 

And like that, his time for pondering was gone yet again. Irinei glanced up, completely baffled at the near pounding on his door- whoever it was seemed irate, and that was a stressor he was ill-equipped to handle right now.

 

"Yes?" The seventeen year old asked finally, sitting up and neglecting his papers scattered across the bed for a moment. "What is it?"

 

The door opened to reveal his mother, a laundry basket in her hand. "I'm doing laundry, Irinei. I need yours." she closed the door behind her, smiling to herself as she bent down to start collect the forgotten clothes on the floor. "I believe I told you numerous times to clean up your room too, and I don't see any real improvement."

 

"Ah, I just..." he paused, breath catching in his throat, sitting forward so quickly he nearly hit his head on the shelf above his bed. "I've been kind of busy lately- mother, please. I'll take it down in a bit..."

 

She continued grabbing the clothes, scowling when she grabbed a pair of light blue boxers that felt sticky and obviously on left on the floor for quite a long time now. "No, I'm doing the laundry now before I leave." she set the basket on the bed. "Start filling it. Your siblings have all brought down all their clothes, you need to do it now. Give me your phone until-" she glanced down at a photo, snatching it up. "Is this the boy you like, the one your siblings were talking about at dinner?"

 

"Mom, seriously, please-" Irinei reached out, grabbing for her hand as an attempt to snatch the picture out of it, before the sound of something hitting the floor was heard from the other side of the bed, nearly echoing in the room. The teen flinched almost immediately, nearly ripping the picture from the woman's grasp before hurrying to try and grab the object- hopefully it wasn't what he thought it was- only to nearly fall on his face when his foot caught on a few stray shirts. "Fuck-"

 

Yui stared down at her son, making sure the laundry basket was steady on the bed before forcefully grabbing his hands to see the tiny object in his hand. "Irinei, what is that?" and then went quiet when she realized her son was holding a sex toy. "W-where did you get something like this?" she looked wildly at him, grabbing it out of his hand. "Who sold this to you?"

 

"Nobody!" He exclaimed, perhaps a bit too quickly, half wanting to just grab the object back, half terrified to do anything more than stare at her. He barely let his eyes wander over to the area near his closet, worried that she'd find something else... goddammit, he was in deep shit now, wasn't he? "Listen, mom, I... I have... I have  _ needs _ , alright? T-they're things that I can't talk about really, and..." he widened his eyes when he realized she was approaching the trashcan. "Alright, please, I'll get rid of all my stuff, just..."

 

She blushed brightly, dropping the toy in the trash bin. "O-others? W-what else... where are you getting all of these things? You are seventeen, Irinei, you do not need sex toys." she half dropped the bin, flinching when she noticed multiple pictures of the boy-  _ Soqe? _ \- at the bottom of it. "W-why are you printing off so many pictures of him- you do not need to be doing this, _ just watch videos, for goodness sake." _

 

"No, it's not for- I mean... mom, please." He practically threw himself back onto the bed, hands over his face, covering his eyes in embarrassment as he cringed. He felt too exposed now, made out to be some fucking pervert, when... when... there were people ten times worse, nobody gave a shit what they did! Irinei couldn't understand why she kept having to go through his shit... fuck.

 

She couldn't help staring at her much younger son, unable to say anything else but, "W-when you finish cleaning, I want you to bring your phone and computer... and-and-and whatever else you have, into my room. And then we're going to have a little talk."

 

"I don't want to talk," Irinei choked out, close to cursing, but nonetheless gathered his things, surprisingly pleased with the fact that his mother hadn't said anything about the jizz stained pictures. Glancing toward the doorway, he frowned, before straightening up and walking over to the door, depositing the computer and phone on the floor outside, before looking up to his mother.

 

"There. Take it." He looked down again, moving toward the floor again to try and pick up some clothes. He barely noticed the sound of footsteps heading out of the room- or the ones in the hallway behind him.

 

"What's a sex toy?" Vivi asked innocently from the doorway, a tiny smirk on her face as she stared at her older brother. This was... Jesus, she didn't understand how to articulate the thoughts in her head about just how hilarious it was to watch mom scream at Irinei. "Why do you have them?"

 

"You know very well what it is," Irinei replied, glaring at her with a gaze so intense it was practically glowing with rage. His hands were balled into tight fists, before he was turning around, letting fingers curl in his silver hair, giving a moan of dissatisfaction. A _ t least she didn't take both of them,  _ he thought to himself _. Or your needles.  _

 

He coughed, finally acknowledging her second sentence. "A-and that's none of your business... I have certain... needs."

 

"Where'd you get the money for them?" she asked cheekily, hoping onto his bed now, trying to make up for her small height by moving onto her knees, so that she was at equal level with him. "Did you steal mom's credit card again? Do you have more of those?"

 

"None of your business," Irinei snapped again, looking up at her almost, glowering. He felt particularly awful now, almost prickly... just wanted everyone to leave him the fuck alone. Pushing her slightly, he rolled over onto his stomach, arms crossed under his head in shame. "I saved all my money on those, and... and fuck, I don't care what mom thinks, I'm perfectly old enough to have sex toys. If I want something in my ass, then I will fucking have it, and if I'm interested in someone, nobody is allowed to tell me it's wrong. So fuck all of you." He huffed, loudly.

 

She cringed at the thought of her brother getting off to having a dildo in his ass. Any real thought of it made her gag actually, and that wasn't something she was willing to think about anymore. Shaking her head, she stepped off of the bed. "I don't think anyone wants you to fuck them... not after you put things inside of you," she half laughed, but then awkwardly cringed at his face. "So. Who did you imagine was fucking you when you did that? The actor guy? Ya scream his name out too?"

 

"I..." he was blushing now, almost positive his cheeks were a bright red, turning away from his sister and pressing his head into the pillow, near crying. He felt so... humiliated. Like everything he'd tried so desperately to hide was being used against him. And... and he still didn't want to admit anything to anyone and fuck, this is all Aishol's fault. "I... yes. And... and some others."

 

She had no idea where she really wanted to go with his line of thinking, finding it gross to continue asking him about his sex life (or rather, masturbation life). "Nevermind, Irrie, sorry I asked," she crinkled her nose at him, moving over to the door, nearly stepping on his phone. "Your room smells like bleach, you need to use the air freshener in the kitchen."

 

"I don't give a fuck." He said simply, kicking his legs up against the endboard, arms folded behind his head as he watched her walk out. He shrugged, a nearly wicked smile passing over his lips, shrugging. "I'm going to lock myself in here, anyway. I still have half a gram of weed lying around somewhere. Have a nice evening." He waved, taunting her. "Tell Kai hi for me. Since I know you're going to tell him about this."

 

"Go get a boyfriend if you wanna be fucked so often."

  
  


* * *

 

 

Taking a long sip of his cup of whiskey, Soqe continued scrolling through his latest batch of messages. He had just put out a new video thanking everyone for this continued support and entering the contest. It wasn't surprising at all to see a thousand different people flooding in to give him a message. Still, he liked to reply on here at least. Even if it was a quick _ 'hey, thanks for messaging me. glad you like it, follow me @blcksoap on snapchat' _ or whatever, at least he got the ability to block the creepy people or casually talk to fans without feeling rushed or thinking that it was a job.

 

He clicked the first new message that came in, smiling when he read,  _ Soqe, I wanted to thank you for uploading another amazing video. You're so kind and humble to continuously upload new videos even when it's obvious that you're going through way too much. You look so tired and monotone, but yet regal and beautiful... _

 

It always pleased him to see how sweet his fans were sometimes.

 

He read it thoroughly, smiling at all the compliments he received and sympathy for his supposed obvious illness (he didn't think he looked any differently?), and then frowned when he read the bottom part. They asked for a message back in kind, which hadn't really surprised him at all. Most of them asked for it, and he liked to reply back as often as he could.

 

_ Hey, thank you for messaging me. "<\\\^.^//>" You're very kind in your words! Thank you for your worries about my health, but I assure you that I am very much so fine. I'm sorry that you've been feeling like this for awhile now, I hope that you'll be okay in the future. Good luck with your siblings also, any chance on getting a lock on your door to keep them out? Anyway, thank you once more. If you haven't already, please follow me on snapchat or instagram! _

  
  


* * *

 

Irinei slammed his hand against the bed almost too hard, enough that he was scared the light thud on the cushiony surface would wake one of his siblings- worse, his mother. Flipping onto his stomach, he ducked back under the covers, cradling his phone between his hands like it was a lifeline. In a sense, it was- there was no means of repaying the precious gift Soqe had given him, the message almost too sweet to properly describe... it needed to be cherished. Hell, Irie wasn't even sure he could respond.

 

He tried, of course. His fingers shook as they touched the keypad, looking over the message once more to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, before flipping his hair out of his face and smiling, gently.

 

_ I'm so glad you're okay. I've been terribly worried- I know it can't be easy, not with all the shows and rehearsals and productions you've had going on. Thank you so much for your reply though... you're always so sweet and courteous to your fans. I am certain I speak for us all when I say that you're dedicated to us as we are to you. _

 

He paused a moment, contemplating.

 

_ It's been a rough few days... things have been increasingly more stressful on my end, and I'm unsure of the exact nature of what I should do. I'm probably going to barricade myself in for a few days- hope they don't mind too much, not that there would be anyone to really miss me. I'd miss you, though. You make the most amazing videos... you are an inspiration to me. _ Another pause, as he determined whether or not he'd type the remaining words. 

 

_ My name is Irinei, by the way. _

  
  


* * *

 

 

Soqe smiled as he finished sending the final unread message to some girl named Joy that said she cried watching his video because of how beautiful his hair was slowly becoming. Not that he could truly blame her, his hair was beginning to look really nice now. Refreshing his page, he was half surprised to see the person from earlier in the night already reply with quite a long message. It made him smile when he had a small chain of messages with the fans. Most of them were really nice and kept good company.

 

_ That's a really nice name! :D How's it pronounced? I assume like 'irony'? I'm sorry to hear that you're feeling this way still. You must feel very upset about what's transpired so far to isolate yourself in your room for a few days. Please don't continue to do this when you get upset, as it's very unhealthy for you to do so. I wish you the best, and thank you once more for your continued support. :) -Soqe _

 

* * *

 

 

The reply nearly had Irinei kicking his feet in joy, staring down at Kai's phone with an expression near akin to glee. He had to stifle a soft moan at the pleasantness of the situation-  _ he was talking to Soqe _ !- before he had the strength to type something back.

 

_ It's okay, man. I'm ninety percent sure they'll just forget I exist after awhile. I just fuck things up for everyone, anyway _ . he frowned, reading it over, before adding, _ It actually sounds a little more like Eye-ren-eh, but eh. I don't really care too much how you pronounce it. You could call me anything and I'd be happy with it. Even something like 'goldfish' or 'technical error'. _

 

* * *

 

 

He frowned once more, rereading Irinei's latest message. When he decided that he had fully taken in what he said, he stood up, moving towards the kitchen to grab an unopen bottle of wine and going back to the couch. Poor thing, he sounded almost depressed. It hurt to know that he had quite a number of fans that experienced something as awful as depression- something he knew well and didn't want to see people like this have it.

 

_ I won't ever call you anything but what you consider yourself as, Irinei. :) That's still not very healthy, also. I would recommend seeing someone you trust with those thoughts :\ I'm sure your family and friends love and care for you- they wouldn't want to see you consider yourself as low as that. :( _

  
  


He frowned at the response, tossing the phone to the side and wrapping arms around himself tightly, ducking his head into his chest, almost pained. He wasn't sure why everything seemed to get to him these days, but... but first there was all the bullshit at school and now there was Yui finding his sex toys and his siblings meddling in everything and... and fuck. It was just... one big shitshow after another.

  
Hiking the covers around his shoulders, Irinei closed his eyes in frustration and attempted sleep.


End file.
